


The Art of Knowing You.

by Soreidy_27



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Love, Multific, all the MarDan goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreidy_27/pseuds/Soreidy_27
Summary: The aftermath of Margot and Danny's first make out scene on episode 3 of the second season, Danny receives a call and things turn a different direction.Authors note:I wasn't planning on continuing this story any further but I have some ideas however I'm reluctant to write it because I don't know if y'all really want more of this story.If y'all want another chapter of this please let me know on the comments or on my Tumblr ~ Soreidy27.Thank you for reading the craziness my brain comes up with and nags me until I write it.





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit different than how I wanted it to go but this is where my muse took me. 
> 
> It's a dash OOC and might be very different than what y'all have in mind happened after their sexy time. 
> 
> This one-shot is for Ashley whom gave me the idea. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for the mistakes.

After hours of ferocious love making, Danny and Margot were laying down under the soft Egyptian cotton blankets on Margot's bed, with Margot laying in between Danny's legs and her head on his shoulder. She felt oddly at peace like this, a feeling she has never felt before not even with Ben.

"What are you thinking?" Danny asked as he kissed her neck gently.

That question made Margot's lips transform into a soft smile, the way that he made her feel as he worshipped her body was unlike anything anyone has ever been able to fully accomplish on her. She could tell that he was different from all the others, the first major difference being his essential goodness.

The way he just cared about people even criminals hence him being with her now, that is a quality that the people she has associated with lacked. Danny was everything she wasn't, he actually asked her of her thoughts unlike her previous lovers whom either fell asleep or left right after.

The others wouldn't be holding her to their chest, curling their fingers in her hair in the most delicious of ways or asking what she is thinking as Danny was doing now.

Margot didn't know how much she had longed for that or liked it this much until she was laying across his broad chest, sated and with a blank mind and an easy smile playing on her lips.

She also deep down liked how he wasn't afraid to say what he thinks about her in her face as he proved only hours ago before he took her in every corner of the hotel room. Making her scream his name in ecstasy when he brought her to new heights of pleasure and for mercy when the pleasure become too much and she needed to catch her breath. The private detective also doesn't bend to her like all the others before him did, he doesn't just follow her every command, a quality that both impressed her and irritating her to no end.

He challenged her and Margot Bishop loves a challenge.

"I'm thinking that after what we just did, you officially graduated to the 'A team'." Her words coming out in a whisper as she responded to his inquiry.

She heard Daniel chuckle behind her and lay a subtle kiss on her hair. She was about to pull his lips to hers when they both heard his phone ring, with a sigh she reached for it since she was closer and read 'Sophie' on the screen. Margot passed the phone to Danny a little too forcefully, a feeling that she hadn't felt since Ben left her for Alice showing it's ugly green head ... she felt jealousy. Although she didn't know why, but the pesky feeling was there and she didn't know any other way of handling it than walking away from him.

So Margot swiftly moved away from Danny's embrace and got her nightie, put it on then walked toward the couch where the dinner she had ordered sat waiting to be consumed. Her face set in a scowl as she heard him move to the bathroom for privacy. The phone call lasted for about five minutes, not that she was counting of course (she totally was), when she heard the bathroom door slid open and Daniel walk out she briefly turned her gaze to him as watching him walk towards her with just his boxers on, the sight of his body bringing back that tingly sensation once again.

"Sophie says that they might've found a new lead on the women."

"Oh! Wonderful then." Margot replied tightly, her eyes turning to focus on the food she had no interest in consuming.

"She also says that Alice would like you to go tomorrow to talk about the next step." Danny says slowly, he could tell that something was bothering or annoying her. So after a minute of her not responding to what he said, he let out a deep sigh and walked fully into the couch area and closer to the most infuriating, complex woman he has ever met and asked, "what's wrong?"

Margot shot up after hearing his question, and not wanting to talk about it or let him know of the ping of jealousy she felt. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "what ever could be wrong? I am delighted that you people have _finally_ found a new lead on my 'would be killer'."

"Come on, Margot I know that you probably pride yourself on hiding your emotions but I can see right through you. So just tell me."

"I do not wish to speak of it Daniel and believe me nobody sees 'right through me', I am also very fatigued, please show yourself out." With those final words, Margot got up from the couch and was about to make her way to her bed when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was slimmed into Danny's awaiting chest.

"If you don't want to talk about it fine, but do not kick me out Margot."

His soft voice in her ear caused the millionaire con-artist to close her eyes and involuntarily rest her head on his shoulder.

Whatever words she was about to say were cut off by his strong voice in her ear.

"I'm not one of those guys that you can play with, I'm not going to let you be all hot and cold on me every second. So tell me ... do you really want me to go? If so, I will but I'm not coming back. It would be the end of whatever this is."

' _He's giving me an ultimatum_.' Margot thought in surprise. She knew that he wasn't bluffing that Danny was honorable and would honor his words, whatever fun they started tonight would end if she kept treating him as she would any other bedmate, she also knew that she hated when people had an edge on her, hated when someone, anyone had the upper hand.

Could she really give up her control for whatever it was Danny and her had just started tonight?

Danny saw and also felt the hesitation and stiffness in her body that was pressed to his, taking that as her way of telling him it was over, with a slightly heavier heart Danny removed his arms from her soft and warm body and made his way to Margot's bed to get his clothes.

It took Margot a full minute before making her move. The woman that almost if not all who knew her thought of as heartless, practically ran to her bedroom and threw herself at the younger man's arms. As soon she wrapped her arms around his neck, Danny moved his hands under her thighs and lifted her up.

Margot immediately wrap her legs around his strong and muscular middle whilst her hands rested around his neck.

She kissed him with all she had, Margot felt her heart pick up when she felt him respond back with the same amount of passion as she was giving.

After a full two minutes of heavy making out, right next to Margot's bed, the Brit completely wrapped in Danny's arms, she pulled back and laid her forehead to his.

"You are the only person in the world that I've apologized to for my snarky behavior." Margot said breathlessly.

"You haven't actually said the words yet." Danny responded with a half smirk, looking into her beautiful blue eyes which he saw give him a glare.

"You're insufferable but fine, if I must ... I'm sorry."

"For ..." Danny baited, wanting to see that fire in her eyes that he had come to become very familiar to in the last week of knowing her.

Margot sigh and pitched his neck a little which provoked a soft chuckle from the man who was still currently holding her to him and finished her apology, "for acting so 'hot and cold' as you've put it with you, I know that you're not like the others that I've had because you actually are a good guy and I shouldn't treat you like I've treated them."

Danny couldn't help but kiss her softly on the lips whilst walking to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it with Margot straddling his lap. As their lips parted Danny gave the older woman a soft kiss on her nose a tender gesture that created a half confused, half soft smile on her lips.

"See? I knew you could apologize." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Yes well, don't get used to it darling. Me apologizing for anything is rare." Margot replied with a lot less edge to her voice as she planned.

"Oh! Of course it is, you're highness." Danny said mockingly with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

Margot rolled her eyes and told him, "you're such an idiot."

"Yeah?! Well this idiot is about to take you to round four." And with those words being said, Danny flipped them so he was on top and Margot laying in the bed and started trailing kisses down the now very familiar paths of her body.


	2. Wanting it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Part of this story. 
> 
> Thanks to Ashy for inspiring me to add another chapter. 
> 
> This story has been an AU and this chapter continues from the first one. 
> 
> It's very OOC. I hope all you MarDanians enjoys it.
> 
> Sorry an advance for the mistakes. 
> 
> Here it is...

Danny walked through the halls of AVI with a soft smile and a lightness to his steps. After the amazing and completely unexpected sex he had with Margot Bishop, Danny had left around 2 in the morning to his apartment. The talk they had before round four had nagged his thoughts for most of the night, trying to piece together what that conversation meant. However, he had come up blank so he had given up on trying to figure out what exactly is happening between the crime boss and him... he was just going to enjoy it. For now at least.

"You look happy." Alice said as she turned her head from the file Sophie was showing her to look at Danny walk towards his desk and sit down, the smile on his lips never fading.

"Sometimes you just gotta smile." He said, trying to sound nonchalant but the joy he was feeling at that moment with the thoughts of a certain blond's passionate kisses and soft sighs filling his mind made it nearly impossible to.

"Oh, I see. And is there someone in particular who is causing that grin on your face?" Alice asked, throughly amused and genuinely happy to see that Danny, a man she thought of as part of her family was gaining happiness.

At her question, the image of a smiling and giggling Margot whilst he playfully nibbled at her neck popped into his head, the smile that soon appeared was involuntary. "Perhaps there is." Danny decided to answer coyly before turning his attention to his computer, turning it on and starting his search for the woman whom was trying to kill the reason for his new found happiness. He was so focused on his search that Danny completely missed the look of shock and confusion on both Sophie's and Alice's faces.

~**~

About two hours later the doors of the opening elevator was heard from where Danny was sitting on his desk. He turned his gaze up and landed on the woman he had been thinking of all day walked out of the elevator wearing a snug, over the knee red dress and heels, her hand bag on her arm and looking just as sexy as the day he met her. When she felt his eyes on her whilst she walked with all the poise and grace of a queen, Margot gave him a small secretive smile and swayed her hips a bit more in her walk to Alice's office, feeling his lustful and warm eyes on her the entire time.

"Alice, Val." Greeted Margot as she walked fully into the office. Both women turned their attention upon the Brit whom stood by the door, Alice noticed a glint of something in Margot's eyes, very similar to what she saw in a pair of honey brown ones earlier.

"Margot." Alice nodded, deciding that whatever it was that made her almost likable and without her usual bitchiness was none of her business.

"Do you have a lead or the identity of my 'would be killer'?" Margot asked, her voice strong but lacking the usual bite that had always been present. The blond walked fully into the room, laying her Gucci bag on the desk.

"We don't know who she is but we do have a lead." Val said before making her way to the door opening it and calling Danny into the room.

As Danny made his way in, he tried very hard not to stare at the women that he spent all night with. Once he was fully inside, Danny had no choice but to stand next to Margot, her intoxicating and deliciously tempting perfume filling his nostrils. It took all Danny had not to grab her by her waist, slam her into his chest and kiss her breath away.

"Danny can you show Margot the evidence from the women's apartment? Val and I are going to see if we can find anything else in that area." Alice said as she and Val made their way out the room after Alice saw Danny nod.

Once the couple were alone in the office, Danny gestured for Margot to sit down on the white couch whilst he got the laptop. Once they were both seated comfortably next to each other on the couch, Danny set to show her the pictures and explain how the women's obsession with Margot will lead to her getting caught. All through his explanation and seeing him being all professional, in his element Margot's heart started spreading up.

As she watched his mouth move with words that she was far from listening to, her mind wondered back to yesterday and how those lips moved against hers, how they trailed down her body leaving goosebumps on her hot skin. She was brought back to how good he felt inside her, how complete she felt when she had him buried to the halt within her, bringing her to heights she never imagined being able to reach.

"So what do you think of the plan?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts, she blinked rapidly trying to bring her mind back to present time before gazing upon his eyes.

"Were you listening to me?" Danny asked as he placed the laptop on the coffee table before looking at her.

"Umm yes, partially. I have to go, I have a meeting." Margot said as she stood up followed by Danny whom gave her a curious look but chose not to comment.

Danny moved to open the door for her, as she stepped out Margot couldn't resist brushing her body against his as she walked out, being rewarded by the lust filled gaze he gave her when she glanced at him. When the pair made it through the hall, feeling Sophie's eyes when they past her desk and went towards the elevator, Danny pressing the button and hearing the ding as the doors opened.

Once Margot stepped inside, She heard Danny ask, "do you want to go on a date tonight?" His request automatically made the blond raise an eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"I don't do dates." Margot responded, her gaze evenly on his his.

"Have you been on a date before? One that wasn't a con or involved killing someone?"

"No... but-"

"Ok, then. I'll be picking you up at 7pm." Danny said before turning around and was about to walk back when her accented voice stopped him.

"I never agreed to going out with you."

Danny turned back to face her and just smiled at her, that smug smile that she after a week of knowing him recognized as the one where he bites his lower lip knowing he got his way, before he turned on his heels and walked back to the offices. Leaving a smiling and uncharacteristically nervous Margot Bishop.

"God, that man." Margot whispered with a small sigh escaping her smiling lips as the metal doors of the elevator closed.

^* _three hours later_ *^

Margot Bishop, multimillionaire con artist and professional criminal, was staying in the middle of her grand walk-in closet with nothing but a pair of white laced lingerie. After her meeting with her lieutenants from her branch in Italy, where she couldn't concentrate because her treacherous mind kept playing back the conversation she had with Danny in the elevator as well as his request, Margot went back to her hotel room.

The sound of her phone ringing startled the blond a bit, she turned from staring at the dozens of dresses she had which Margot hadn't been able to decide which to wear (yes, she is fully aware of how girly and ridiculous that made her seem) and walked towards the large white and glass table where some of her purses were housed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?!" Margot said into the phone, an involuntary soft smile glazing her lips at knowing exactly who was at the other end of the phone.

_"Hey, just called to let you know I'll be there in 40 minutes."_

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

_"That's a surprise."_

"I don't like surprises."

_"Tonight you will._

"Fine don't tell me, but is it formal or are you taking me to some bar?"

_"First of all, Margot I never take my dates to a bar on the first date and second yes it is formal. I'm gonna give you the whole dating experience, see you soon."_

Margot put the phone down and went back to her infinite amount of dresses, her heart beating a bit faster after that brief phone call. He planning on giving her the 'whole dating experience' as he put it something no one has ever done for her before, not even Ben and they were together for over 20 years.

After trying out dresses upon dresses, Margot finally made up her mind and put on an off the shoulders, long sleeved white HALSTON HERITAGE dress that hugged her perfect form and was just above the knees. The dress was completed with a tan, ankle strapped designer three inch stilettos, she was able to get her makeup done to perfection in less than 20 minutes as well as her short hair that was perfectly curled even that elegance and messy look to it.

As she took one final look in the full length mirror she heard a set of knocks on the front door. Taking a deep breath to calm her raising heart, Margot stepped out of her walk-in and moved towards the door. She opened it in one swift move, her blue eyes falling directly into a pair of deep brown orbs.

Danny broke eye contact and moved his gaze down her deliciously alluring figure, taking in just how perfect she looked, the white of the dress bring out the blue in her eyes. 'Lord, she's stunning.' He thought as he's breath cut in his throat at the sight of her.

"Oh, look who cleaned up well." Margot said after a minute of no words said past. He really did look sexily handsome in that black suit.

"You look stunning." Danny breathed out after a moment before stepping into her personal space and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"I got you this." Danny said after he pulled away from her and looked inside his suit pocket, taking out a perfectly red rose.

"You got me a rose." Margot stated, a hint of disbelief in her voice as she hesitantly took it with her right hand.

"Yes, I told you I was gonna give you the full dating experience." He said smugly although his lips were turned into a soft smile when he saw her breath in the rose's aroma.

"Ok, so by that you mean every sappy and cliche move ever invented?" Margot sassed.

"Yes." He said formally before he extended his right arm to her, "milady." Margot rolled her eyes, letting out a soft giggle at his choice of words and chivalrous action before reluctantly linking her left arm with his right and both walked towards the elevator.

Once the elevator arrived and brought them down to the parking lot of the building, the couple made their way towards Danny's car and after settling in they were off. As the car went into the highway, Danny's phone started ringing, Danny grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed the answer button, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Danny greeted.

_"Danny, we found a new and very promising lead on Margot's killer."_

At Sophie's words Danny's eyes instantly locked with Margot's as he asked, "what's the lead?"

_"It looks like the women's slipping, we were able to figure out what her next move might be. Alice wants you at the office right now, we are all here accumulating a plan and she is going to call Margot too."_

Danny saw Margot gave him a small nod of approval although he could see the disappointment she was trying to hide swirling in her blue eyes. With a sigh Danny said into the phone, "yes, of course I'll be there in 20 minutes." Then he hanged up.

Just then Margot's phone alerted her of a new text which he already knew was from Alice asking Margot to go into the office.

"Well, I guess the 'whole dating experience' will not be happening tonight." Margot commented as she saw Danny take the now familiar route to AVI.

"Finding that women and your safety comes first Margot." Danny said although he too was very disappointed at not being able to just go out and be with the women he hadn't stopped thinking of for just one night.

Margot chose not to comment on that and just focused her eyes on the road, her heart felt a bit heavier than before.

~**~

It was around two in the morning when Margot heard a knock on her door, she had been up reviewing some papers after tossing and turning in bed for about an hour. The events of the night on repeat in her mind, after Danny and her made it to AVI and after both lying through their teeth when asked why they were walking in together and why Danny was in a suit to which he said he chose to be honest and said he was going out on a date, much to Sophie's surprise and annoyance that she hasn't been able to hide and that the con artist noticed, they all set to formulate a trap for the women whom was trying to end her life.

After all the details of the plan was finalized it was about ten at night so Margot called her driver to pick her up. She has thought that the mood of the night was ruined and that obviously Danny wouldn't want to try and have that date with her again so she chose to leave.

She tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind as she opened the door. Once fully opened Margot came face to face with a checkered pajama pants and back hoodie clad Danny. Without saying a word the man that she hadn't been able to shake out of her thoughts walked inside her hotel room and Margot noticed a picnic basket on his right hand.

"What are you doing here?" Margot asked after she closed the door and brought her hands to her hips.

"I'm taking you on a picnic." Danny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"At two in the morning?" Margot asked incredulously, this man had truly lost his mind if he honestly believed she, Margot Bishop, was going to go on a _picnic_ specially in the middle of the night and with a killer after her.

"Yes."

"You must be insane. I am not going on a picnic, Danny go home." Margot said as she turned to open the door but before she could, she felt him behind her, his right cheek on her shoulder as he planted a soft kiss on her neck after he wrapped his left hand around her waist.

"I told you I was going to give you the 'whole dating experience' and since taking you to a fancy restaurant was ruined, this will do. Come on, Margot loose control for one night, be with me, let me do this for you." All these words whispered in her ear caused Margot to close her eyes and lean her head on his shoulder before she nodded her head without thought and felt him leave a trail of soft kisses at the side of her neck before he let her go.

"Great, just put on something warm before we go." Danny said with a smile on his face at getting his way once again.

Margot sighed, having no idea what's to happen next but for the first time, she didn't care, wasn't particularly worried because she knew she was safe. So, with her mind completely made or had finally gone crazy, Margot turned on her heels and moved towards her walk in closet to change into a pair of soft cotton pajama pants and a white oversized sweater with a pair of Uggs, an attire she has never shown anyone she own. Until now.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Margot said once she made her way to Danny whom grabbed her hand pulling her out the door.

"We are going to the roof. I made sure it was secured so no need to worry."

Margot, at this point, didn't even question him. She just shook her head softly as a small smile started forming on her lips. Once they made it up to the roof, a place Margot Bishop never thought of ever being in, Danny opened the heavy metal doors to let her in and the view took the blond criminal's breath away.

A small section of the roof was lit by fairy lights, the ground cover with heavy blankets and plush pillows, there were rose petals around the small space and the perfect view of the full moon and stars. The sight was a bit too much for Margot, the thought of anyone specially someone who was ought to hate her for all she's done to his boss, his job which ultimately affected him going through all this trouble for her after a night of sex was too much.

"Why are you doing this?" Margot asked, trying to keep her voice even as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny as he went to place the picnic basket on the floor before turning to her and gazing upon her suspicion laced blue orbs.

"I mean that you made all this" Margot said as she gestured to the perfectly sappy and romantic scenery. "Went through all that trouble for me, a criminal, the epitome of everything that I know you're against, because of what? A night of sex?" Her words were meant to sound strong and vicious but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"Margot, I know exactly who you are, I know all the terrible things you've done but I also know that there's a good person inside you and I want to know her. I saw the glimpse of the good side of you yesterday and today, I want to know you. All of you, tonight I want that chance." During his monologue Danny had moved closer to her, the moonlight lit up her makeup free face, she was truly stunning. He could see her, the woman behind the armor.

"You really want to get involved with me? Knowing exactly what I do? the world I live in? Daniel I won't change, I know who I am and I like the life I live. Nothing or anyone is going to change that. I don't need nor want saving." Her worlds were said with a strong voice although quivered ever so slightly as she gazed upon his face, he was so close that she could just about count every freckle that adorned his cheeks.

"I never said I wanted to save you, I just want to get to know you." Danny whispered before he took her lips in his, the kiss was soft, chaste.

"Ok." The blond Brit whispered against his lips before diving in for seconds. Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in her soft raven hair as he pulled her closer to him with his strong arms around her waist, his thumbs drawing circles on her hips.


	3. The perfect contradiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a time jump from the ending of the last which will be explained and further explore through future chapters and at the beginning of this one.
> 
> It's angsty and emotional so read to your shipper heart's discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who motivated me to continue writing this story and to those reading it and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> There's more Author's note at the end of this emotion swirled chapter with my reasons and thoughts behind my writing and what to expect chapter four to be. 
> 
> Happy reading and sorry in advance for the mistakes. 
> 
> Here it is ...

**_I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be_  
** **So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe  
** Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy it's not meant to be  
Every story has its scars.

**Remedy ~ Adele**

^**^

^ _Three weeks later_ ^

Margot woke up to the early sun rays bathing her sleep-aided face, her eyes fluttering open after a sigh escaped from her slightly parted lips. As she became more aware of her surroundings, the golden haired woman felt the softness of her cotton sheets covering her circumference, the fluff of her pillows keeping her head slightly elevated.

However, the most significant feeling surrounding her was the comforting warmth of a hard bare chest on her back and a strong arm holding her close by being securely wrapped around her waist. Margot knew exactly who was completely tangled with her at the moment; the only man whom she'd allowed in her bed for almost a month, the man whom had from the very beginning in that rooftop picnic created a turmoil of emotions and questions to rise within her.

After the picnic and star gazing in the rooftop where she learned that Danny was an excellent cook; proven by the delicious pasta dish he made for her that night, she also learned that he loved ancient constellation myths and Disney classics; his favorite being Pinocchio and so many other things that had made her laugh and smile all through his tales of his childhood and why he loved being a detective, they ended up  in her bed, exploring each others body like she'd never had before with anyone before him. Margot had fallen asleep that night with her mind completely blanked out from all the pleasure that had still rippled long after she climaxed, with Danny wrapped around her very similarly in the way he was holding her now.

After another two minutes of just laying there deep under the covers with Danny's arms wrapped snugly around her naked waist, his face buried in the side of her neck and his soft deep breaths fanning her and making her shiver each time he exhaled and walking through memory lane, Margot decided it was time to get ready for the day. Softly as to not wake the sleeping man behind her, Margot moved his arm from around her, placing it gently on top of the covers and shifted out of the warm bed, she saw as Danny reached out in his sleep as if looking for something or rather _someone_ then just gave up his search and buried his nose in her pillow, a content sigh escaped him as he exhaled, the completely contented sound and action made  her heart flutter as she witnessed his subconscious mind reach out for her.

Margot stood there for another minute just staring at him before moving to her bathroom and stepping into the hot spray shower, Margot almost moaned at the feeling of the water cascading over her slightly aching body from all the ways Danny took her last night.

As she massaged sandalwood and vanilla scented bath cream on her soft body, Margot's mind wandered to all that needed to be done today; she still had her 'would be killer' problem looming over her head although these past two weeks the lunatic after her had been quite and her life hadn't been in any danger, at least not more than usual due to running a multi million dollar crime business empire which is the other thing she had to worry about today. Margot had to meet up with some of her workers from her branch in Europe that some problems or any other always seem to occur.

As she ran through her schedule for the day in her mind, Margot had finished washing herself as well as her now slightly longer golden blond hair when she heard footsteps behind her and just as she turned around, the dripping wet Brit came face to face with a very naked and very awake Daniel Yoon.

"Good morning." Danny said in his low graveled morning voice that did nothing but sent shivers through Margot's body each time and that crooked smile that put his dimples on full display was doing nothing to help her suddenly very hot body.

"Good morning darling." The blond said as she felt his arms circle her wet and naked waist, pulling her flush against him until she could feel just how awake he was on her belly. Margot brought her fingers up his chest, loving the goose bumps that quickly covered his skin at her touch as well as the soft deep moan that slipped through his tempting lips, Margot couldn't control herself any longer and did as she was aching to do; crash her lips to his. Margot felt his tongue sucking gently on her lips asking for entrance to which she gladly gave by partly her lips and a moan that suspiciously sounded like his name sounded through his lips as she tangled her tongue with his, both clawing at each other trying to take as much as they were giving.

"It's about to be a very good morning." Danny panted out once he pulled away from the lack of oxygen in his lungs with a sexy smile playing deliciously on his lips. Margot didn't have time to answer or make any sly comment before she was lifted up from the soapy wet marbles floor and on instinct wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands went straight to his hair and pulled him into a deep, toe curling kiss.

The pair didn't notice the water gradually turning cold, both too engrossed on each other, both too lost in the all consuming pleasure that being completely entangled together in a passionate embrace brought to both of them to actually give a damn about anything but the passion growing from deep in them with each stroke of his tongue on her hard nipples and his hard cock buried and moving in a both hard and deep within her.

~**~

Two hour later both were dressed and ready for the day. Danny had cooked Margot breakfast because she couldn't cook to safe her life as well as not being able to order room service given the killer after her. Despite her protests that she was completely safe and that not being able to even order food was a touch dramatic not to mention an overkill, Danny gave her a stern look before taking the phone from her hand and walking towards the kitchen at the far end of the suit and fixed up something quick. The whole process of Danny cooking breakfast for Margot as the latter sat and occasionally threw glances his way as she reviewed her work felt uncharacteristically domestic, a thought that ran through both their minds but neither voices.

As they walked down to the parking lot where both their cars were side by side, he had the urge to hold her hand but refined from doing so, knowing that she wouldn't want that or would feel uncomfortable at the public display of affection so he just kept walking until they both reached their individual cars.

"Ok, I'll see you at AVI later for the briefing." Danny said as he opened his car, before he could get in he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to face Margot. Before he could ask her or say anything her soft lips were on his, the feel of her tongue inside his mouth made him let out a soft moan and to weave his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Slowly Margot pulled herself way from him and brought her right hand to his lips wiping away the evidence of their lip lock with her thumb and without saying anything walked to her car, never turning back. Danny chuckled a little at the 'Queen' and her attitude, he got in his car and entered the highway towards AVI, his thoughts on Margot which after almost a month of their arrangement wasn't unusual for him.

~**~

Margot made it to AVI in less than 20 minutes and to the meeting room where Alice and her team minus Danny were all perched looking at laptops. "Hello everyone." The blond said as she made her way to the head of the glass table and sat down with authority.

"Hello, Margot we have found a new lead on the women, it appears that -" Alice was cut off when the emergency sirens ranged through the office.

"What is that?" Margot asked as she got up from her seat.

"That is the alarm that one of ours is in danger." Alice said as she ran to her office, everybody else right at her tail.

Sophie ran with her laptop in her hand passing by Margot and the older woman could see the nervousness that was rolling off of the younger in waves and her own heart picked up at the implication Sophie's body language and the worry etched on her face was transmitting.

"It's Danny. He's the one that activated the alarm from his phone." Sophie said as she showed Alice and Val some code on the computer.

"Do you have his location." Val asked.

"Yes, I've already contacted our people to go there." Sophie said as she looked at the computer.

"And where exactly is 'there'?" Asked Margot her voice tight because she was trying desperately not to let her fear show especially here, in front of all the people she couldn't and wouldn't show her weaknesses and vulnerabilities to.

"An abandoned ally about 5 minutes from here." Sophie responded immediately.

Just then Alice's phone rang, she immediately picked it up, "hello?"

" _We found him. He was shot on the arm but insisted on not going to the hospital Ma'am. We are bringing him up the elevator as we speak_." The head of her security team said then hang up after Alice breathed out a thank you.

"They are bringing him up now. He got shot in the arm." Alice said with a sigh.

Margot's eyes widen at hearing that Danny got injured and then immediately anger filled every pour in her body at the realization that someone had the gall to actually do this, and she knew that it was because of her that they did. If she hadn't planned on killing her 'would be killer' before, now she wanted to make them suffer until they beg her to kill them.

"If he got shot then why the bloody hell is he not being taken to a hospital?" Margot asked her voice betraying her by showing a slight view of the anger and fear that she felt but thankfully everybody was too focused on the elevator doors being opened to pay any attention to the changing tone in the brit's voice.

"I don't need a doctor it was just a scratch." Came a strained voice from behind her, Margot turned around to face her lover. He looked terrible. He had a bruise on his cheek that was a dangerous blue hue and a small cut on his forehead which she guessed was from being pushed to the pavement given the shattered state of his shirt, he also had blood sipping down his left arm which he was holding on to with his quivering right hand, not to mention, he looked absolutely exhausted, battered and bruised. The sight broke her heart and brought tears to her eyes as well as a new sense of anger to rise from deep inside her at the people responsible for this.

Margot also had the incredible urge to run to him, slap him in the face for his stupidity on not asking for help sooner and wrapping her arms around him to make sure he was really there but she was painfully aware of everybody that was in the room so she resisted the urge which was beginning to consume her with the same intensity that the anger was currently running through her entire body.

"Well, of course you had to make an idiotic decision." Margot told Danny her voice coming out edger than she had intended it to but goddamn it if she couldn't express her fear and relieve the way she ached to then she sure as hell was going to latch out and that was certainly something everybody in this office was used to.

"Margot!" Alice chastised as she moved to help Danny to the black sofa and sat him down before she asked, "are you sure you're alright? You look like you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'm okay Alice, just a bit tired. It really is just a scratch." Danny said to Alice but his eyes focused directly onto Margot's raging blue ones, he was hurt and angry at first at her outburst and the way she seemed uncaring of what had happened albeit it was really nothing and the guy that attacked him took the worst of it and was now being sent to jail until they could interrogate him motive for his attack but after looking into her eyes he saw the fear there. A fear that she was masking with her snark comments, that made his initial anger disappear.

"Well we have to close that wound." Alice said as she went to her desk to get her phone.

"No, I don't want to go to the hospital I already said it was just a scratch." Danny said.

Margot rolled her eyes at him and said, "I could do it, I have many experience with gun shot wounds. If he still stupidly refused to see a doctor that is."

"Danny are you ok with this?" Val asked.

The pain in his left arm was almost becoming unbearable, so he nods his head in approval also he would be lying if the thought of Margot Bishop taking care of him didn't bring a warmth to travel through his body and his heart to flutter.

"Ok then, I'll need a full medical and shock material kit and for everyone to leave the room as well as put the blinds on these glass walls." Margot said in her no nonsense voice which caused everyone to fall into motion to do as she asked.

After everything she had asked for was given to her in a matter of two minutes, Margot set up to work on the wound he had on his arm first as it was the most painful and bloodied wound Danny apparently was sporting. She cleaned it, Danny was right it was merely just a scratch and wouldn't even need stitches however he'd lost a significant amount of blood from it; she could see it on his face as it had lost some color then she dressed the wound and began to wrap it so it could heal faster and not get infected.

The whole process occurred in silence, Margot just focused on his wound trying desperately not to give in to her treacherous emotions and not let the tears she was trying to keep at bay as she took in his injuries fall. As the blond gazed upon the now closed and covered wound in his arm and the bruises on his face, as well as knowing with absolute certainty that he had bruises on his ribs and back with the way he kept touch his sides and his breathing coming out shallow, her mind created millions of possible ways he could've died today because of her.

Danny could have been found lifeless in an alleyway, she could've actually have lost him that day just because some lunatic was after her and cruelly decided he was expandable but Margot also knew that whether or not that person was after her and harming those around her, Danny would still somehow end up hurt because of her.

She would loose him at some point in time and the realization of what she really was to the people around her hit her like a knife to her gut. Danny was hurt because of her, he would be hurt again she knew because she was a poison to everything she touched or dared to get attached to, because the life she lived somehow always got in between anything remotely good that ever came her way. Because she was lethal to everyone around her. Because her selfishly being involved with him was putting a target on his back.

All these reasons were swirling in her mind, screaming at her to push him away before he ended up with a bullet on his head. She knew she had to, Margot had to safe him, make him realize just how toxic being with her really was. He just got shot today because of her for gods sake, Danny should be running for the hills, should've yelled at her, should've screamed that it was her fault he almost lost his life, he was supposed to look at her with disdain and anger in his eyes because of what just happened to him. Daniel was supposed to loath her with every part of his being for what being involved with her had almost done to him.

Daniel wasn't supposed to let her clean and close his wounds, he wasn't supposed to give her that soft smile that brought out a hint of his dimples and always made her skin tingle and breath to catch in her throat. The wounded man wasn't supposed to look at her as if she was his everything, he wasn't supposed to make her feel as if she could really do this, as if she could really have an actual future with someone with such goodness in his heart despite how evil and rotten she knew her soul to be, he wasn't supposed to make her feel as if she could be happy regardless of who she was, he wasn't supposed to make her hope for the impossible.

He just wasn't supposed to be anyway remotely loving to her and yet he was and that will get him killed. All the darkened thoughts storming through her mind made her self loathing and anger at herself intensify just as much as the hope in her was, both battling for dominance, and she yet to know the victor so she chose not to look him in the eyes knowing that if she gazed upon those warm brown orbs she would break down and there would be no coming back from that.

Margot chose the only option she knew she had at the moment, the blond criminal closed off her emotions; locked them deep in her heart and ignored the war that was being battled in her mind, she worked on fixing the wounds she had caused him almost robotically. After the wound was secured in its wrap, she settled her attention to the cut he had on his left cheek and placed an alcohol wipe to it causing Danny to groan and let out a loud and accusing, "ow!"

"Serves you right." Margot said softly to herself.

"What serves me right?" Danny asked startling her since she thought that she had said it low enough that he wouldn't have heard her.

"It serves you right to feel a bit of pain for your stupidity." Margot said harshly her glaze focus on his cheek that she was still cleaning. Her self loathing currently squashing her hopeful side to the back of her mind and she could do nothing but lash out at him, could do nothing but show him a glimpse of her darkness in order to scare him away from her, in order for him to run away from her toxic life even if her heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly by thousands of sharp and lethal needles.

"You're going to blame me for what happened?" Danny said as he moved away from her hand causing her to drop it to her knees in a defeated motion.

"No, of course not. I blame you for being stupid enough not to ask for help when you realized you were in danger and for being so bloody stubborn as to refuse to go to a hospital to have yourself properly checked." Margot said and this time she looked him right in his eyes and there it was; the storm of emotions in his deep brown hue, as always he never tried to hide how he felt and this time wouldn't be any different.

She learned from the time they've been together that he always carried his heart on his sleeve, Danny was everything she wasn't; Where she was cruel, he was kind, where he was forgiving, she killed, where he could express his love and devotion for all to see, she hid her heart and soul for no one to dare to peek at her vulnerability, where he was life, she was death.

Margot Bishop and Danny Yoon were the perfect contradiction.

The way that she was looking at him let Danny know that she was actually frightened for him, he could see her soul battling with her brain, Danny could see how seeing him with blood coating most of his body and bruised was affecting her a lot, that meant that she cared for him more than she thought she would or could Danny guessed. Everything between them was changing and the new dynamic was abrupt and unexpected

There was now feelings and deeply building emotions involved and she didn't know how to handle them, he could tell she was trying to push them away along with him but he won't let her. He knew her like no other, he was able to see her soul, they've been together or as close to 'together' they've allowed themselves to be for almost a month and Danny was almost an expert in the teachings of the complexity and beauty that was Margot Bishop's heart, mind and soul.

At the realization of what was really going through her mind and the emotions storming through her eyes, Danny softened up and stated, "you were scared for me."

His exclamation made Margot look at him in indignation and annoyed surprise, "I wasn't scared for you, I'm angry with you that's different."

"No, Margot you were scared. I can tell."

"You're so bloody frustrating... I was not or am not scared, I don't get scared. You know what I get? I get angry, I am angry, right now I am so bloody angry with you that I don't know if I should hit you hard enough to cause you to bleed again so you can actually go to a hospital like you're supposed to after getting shot or kiss you senseless until you need an oxygen tank. But lord, I have to do something." With every word she spit out at him which were laced with all the mixed emotions she was battling with, Margot got unconsciously closer to him until she was inches from his face and he was trapped between the edge of the couch and the fuming women almost on top of him.

Getting just a breath away from her lips and his heart beating hard in his chest, Danny whispered, "I choose the second option."

And with those soft words fanned at her lips, Margot's lips were on his with raw passion and a hint of desperation, hope making a startling come back and pushing her to give in to her heart.  
Margot couldn't do it, it was useless to even try to stay away, the conflicted women couldn't push this infuriatingly stubborn man away even if she tried with all she had, he was her quick sand; the harder to tried to escape from all he awakened in her, the faster she sinked into him. Daniel was quickly and undoubtedly becoming her greatest weakness.

She knew that at some point this event could and mostly likely would happen again, that him being with her could lead to his doom but those thoughts were secondary to the feeling of peace, hope and something very close to love running through her veins. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him flush to her, their tongues massaging each other gently, all the voices and doubts screaming at her to push Danny as far away as she could from her poisonous life started to fade with each stroke of his tongue on hers until all she could hear was her heart beating fast in her chest and his soft breaths on her cheeks. She let out a small whimper when she felt his right hand moving down her back softly and with purpose.

Just when Margot was going to straddle his lap and really take on his lips with hers, the pair heard a soft knock on the door. With a soft groan Margot pulled her lips from Danny's and straightened out into the couch before letting out a tight "enter."

Once those words left her mouth, the door flung open letting in Sophie whom wear a nervous and scared look on her face. She made her way to the couch towards Danny and asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Better. Just tired." Danny responded, he was desperately trying to calm himself down from the rush of raw passion that Margot had a way of igniting in him.

"Oh! Ok. Do you want to go home? I'll drive you." Sophie said as she came closer to him and pulled a piece of hair from his face, an action that caused Margot's insides to fill with rage, the self loathing and darkness inside of her resurfacing. The blonde cleared her throat and swiftly got up from the couch.

"Well, you are all stitched up. Now I'm leaving, I've waisted enough of my day here." She said coldly looking at no one in particular. Then she turned to Sophie and said, "have Alice send me the new information on my 'would be killer' and be it for today." And with that Margot left, with rage and a sense of loose inside of her trying with all the strength in her not to give in to her instincts and pull out the gun that weighted down her Gucci bag and pull the trigger Sophie's head, as well as willing the tears not to fall. Even with the continuous war in her, Margot Bishop walked out of the room with all the confidence and poise of a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to end this story here, I thought I would give it another chapter as a epilogue or something which I might still do but for now everything that might happen next is up to your imagination. 
> 
> I can’t say enough how thankful I am that y’all took the time to read this story which I had a blast creating. It really does mean the world to me, once again thank you.


End file.
